Apenas uma família feliz?
by Insane Dreams
Summary: “Fukai sama, você disse que a criança que nasceu era uma Namida também?” Um leve esboço de uma raiva contida atingiulhe a face, o que aquela mulher estaria a insinuar? Yaoi OCC


**Apenas uma família feliz?**  
_Insane Teffy_

_

* * *

_

_Não tenho o que escrever aqui,  
Então, não vou buscar palavras inúteis.  
Aprecie, un.  
De uma insana._

_

* * *

_

_**Desclimer: **__Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos, __**Saint Seiya e seus personagens**__ não me pertencem, porém, as __**idéias aqui contidas**__, as personagens __**Namida Yuki e Namida Yoru, assim como outros coadjuvantes**__ © a dupla __**Insane Dreams**__. E estão devidamente autorizadas a serem usadas aqui. A música © ao Épica, banda estrangeira. Chama-se __**Quietus**__ e a outra __**Chasing The Dragon**__. Enzo © a Theka-aneesan. Roube-a e vai pagar caro._

_**Resumo: **__"Fukai-sama, você disse que a criança que nasceu era uma __**Namida**__ também?" "... Claro." Um leve esboço de uma raiva contida atingiu-lhe a face, o que aquela mulher estaria a insinuar? "Essa é __**minha primogênita**__. Minha outra filha, __**Yoru**__, também é uma Namida, certo?"_

_**Explicações**__: Essa fic é uma UA da '__Presente dos Deuses__' escrita por mim e pela Theka (A dupla Insane Dreams), essa fic pode conter spoilers da Saga de Saint Seiya e da fic Presente dos Deuses._

_**Ps. **__Não se surpreenda com absolutamente nada nessa fic. Ela será __**sim**__ yaoi, porem ao que me parece, seria apenas KamusxMilo. Por isso resolvi fazer algumas __**mudanças**__. Algumas explicações a mais ao final da fic._

_**Ps.**_ _O clã __**Namida**, __**Koori**__ e __**Hana**__ © a mim, __**direitos exclusivos**__. Portanto, se quiserem usar, um '__por favor, poderia utilizá-los?'__ É o necessário e suficiente. Sua mão não irá cair por isso. Assim como os sobrenomes __**Veuliah**, **Ílios**, __**Theos**, __**Scodro** e __**Leôkritos**__, mas isso vocês já estão cansados de saber._

_A propósito. Feliz Natal a todos._

_Aproveite o presente Thekinha-neesan.

* * *

_

Vinte e quatro de dezembro. Véspera de Natal. Final do seu ano letivo. O dia em que se reunia em casa com a família e fazia aquela deliciosa ceia de natal. Sorriu.

Ajeitou a saia uma ultima vez, batendo a ponta do sapato novamente no chão. Finalmente tinha acabado o ano escolar e estava louca para chegar em casa e jogar esses sapatos malditos pela janela. Quanto a saia... Bom, ela que ficasse esquecida no fundo do armário até o começo do ano letivo.

Puxou as meias, delicadamente, para cima e finalmente saiu do grande prédio que a abrigava. Fitou o belo céu azul acima de sua cabeça, certamente da cor de seus olhos. Colocou a outra alça da mochila no ombro e saiu correndo, apressando-se a chegar em casa.

A bela garota em seus dezesseis anos era uma lourinha espevitada. Seu ano letivo tinha acabado de terminar e tinha que contar a sua irmã mais velha que nem a recuperação havia pegado. Afinal, tinha que fazer valer a bolsa escolar que havia ganhado. Seus olhos azuis reluziam de satisfação ao imaginar que Yuki ao menos lhe daria um sorriso, lhe dando parabéns.

-Hei, _piccola fusibile _**(1)**... Onde pensa que vai com tanta pressa? – O sorriso em suas faces se desfez, dando espaço para uma expressão carregada.

"Ah, quem aquele Anni pensa que é? Só porque ele é gostoso e tudo de bom, ainda é um italiano invocado e que me odeia." Pensou ela contrariada – Cala boca Anni! Eu estou indo para casa. Eu passei de ano, diferente de você, _dobe_ **(2)**.

Foi a vez do louro fazer uma careta. Oras, quem ela pensava que era para lhe tratar desse jeito? – Isso mesmo, vai correr pros braços da sua irmãzinha vai.

-Melhor eu, que pelo menos tenho uma irmã que se preocupa comigo! – Se indignou, andando até ele e parando a poucos centímetros, curvando o corpo um pouco pra frente e colocando as mãos na cintura. Pronta para acertar-lhe um soco a qualquer momento.

-Que seja. Vai logo para o colinho da sua _fratella_ **(3)**, some da minha frente.

-Com prazer. _Bakayorou_. **(4)**

Com isso a garota se virou e voltou a correr, deixando o outro com cara de bobo para trás, nada mais do que merecido. Virou a esquina e continuou correndo, rumo a sua casa.

"Mas que ela ta ficando cada vez mais... apetitosa, ah, isso está sim." Pensou e sorriu de canto, voltando a andar em direção ao carro que já lhe buzinava para ir para casa.

Não demorou muito e Yoru já estava em frente de casa, pegou a chave atrapalhadamente dentro da bolsa, ansiosa para ver a irmã. Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta, dando de cara com a sala vazia, porém com a bolsa preta de Yuki sobre a mesa, dando indícios que ela estava em casa apesar do silêncio.

-_Taidama_ **(5)**! – gritou a garota a plenos pulmões, fechando a porta em um estrondo, dando de cara com dois olhos rubros, qual sua dona estava encostada na batente da porta da cozinha.

-_Okeari_ **(5)**, meu deus Yo, que estardalhaço todo é esse? – a mais velha pareceu levemente inconformada, reclamando alguma coisa bem rapidamente, enquanto voltava para a sala, em busca de sua bolsa.

-Você não acredita! EU PASSEI! – gritou extasiada, jogando-se no sofá, enquanto tirava os sapatos e as meias, despreocupadamente. A mochila já estava jogada de qualquer maneira sobre a mesa, dando chance a Yuki de fazer algum comentário ácido em relação a bagunça, mas preferiu ignorar.

-Ainda bem Yoru. Se você fosse reprovada, poderia perder a bolsa. E sabe que eu não tenho condições de lhe pagar uma escola.

-Por isso que eu me esforço tanto Yu! Eu quero continuar vivendo com você. – O brilho do olhar da garota se apagou por uns momentos, chamando a atenção da outra loura, que fitou os olhinhos azuis que tanto lembrava sua mãe.

"Mãe..."

_Flashback_

_Alguns gemidos doloridos e gritos angustiantes vinham da sala de parto. A garotinha em plenos dois anos estava sentada no banco do hospital, balançando os pezinhos no ar. Esperando o regresso da sua mãe e sua nova irmãzinha._

_Uma irmãzinha. Sorriu ansiosa, é. Era isso que ela queria. Uma irmãzinha para poder brincar, conversar, sorrir, enfim. Se divertir. Coisa que nunca conseguia estando sozinha. Oras! Quem precisava daqueles garotos e garotas metidos da sua escola? Eles que achassem algo melhor pra fazer do que ficar perturbando-a._

_Um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos parou ao seu lado, desajeitando seus cabelos. Ele sorriu-lhe terno, enquanto a jovenzinha de dois anos e meio lhe sorria de volta, esticando os bracinhos em busca de colo._

"O que houve Yuki...?" _Ele perguntou apreensivo_ "Ansiosa para sua nova irmãzinha?"

"Uhnruum..." _Murmurou quase num ronronado, ajeitando-se nos braços do homem que era seu progenitor. _"Mai... _Oto-san_ **(6)**... _Oka-san_ **(7)** vai fica bem... ne?"

"Claro Yu, o que poderia acontecer?" _Ele a sorriu, abraçando a filha com mais força. Sua pequena Yu, primogênita de todos os negócios da família e, principalmente, a digna criança da família Namida. Os olhos vermelhos, que tanto lhe eram característicos, refletiam nos olhos de sua pequenina._

_O pai voltou-se a se sentar no banco onde Yuki estivera até a pouco, aconchegando a criança – que já dava indícios de sono – em seu colo. Passou-se uma ou duas horas, o homem não sabia ao certo, afinal, ficara tomando conta de sua filhinha adormecida, e o médico veio os chamar._

"Sr. Namida?"

"Sim...?"

_Yuki fitou os dois homens enquanto esfregava um de seus olhinhos rubis. A expressão carregada de seu pai, assim como o médico, atiçaram a pequena._ "_Oto-san_..." _Esperou um tempo, até que os olhos rubros a fitassem _"Quê qui houvi?"

_O pai sentiu algumas gotículas tingirem seus olhos, mas as disfarçou, sorrindo terno para a filha. _"Vamos conhecer sua irmãzinha Yuki?"

"_Hai_! **(8)**" _Disse com toda a animação infantil, pulando da cadeira em que se encontrava para o chão._

_Logo ambos se encontravam em frente ao berçário, observando a pequena coisinha de carne, que insistia em se remexer no colo da enfermeira, chorando baixinho. Yuki sorriu, enternecida pelo fato de sua irmãzinha estar ali, há um passo de si, e nada, nem ninguém, ousaria a machucar enquanto continuassem assim._

_Ao alcance uma da outra._

_Nada de mal jamais as machucariam novamente, ou ao menos era isso que a jovenzinha pensava. O pai a pegou no colo, deixando que uma lágrima solitária escorresse pela face cansada pela idade._

"Yuki, me prometa que, qualquer coisa que eu diga agora... Não vai te fazer chorar." _Ficou um tempo em silêncio _"Por que às vezes nos machucamos mais ainda quando choramos."

_A menininha acenou positivamente com a cabeça, meio preocupada. Mas o que ouviu em seguida a abalou, perdeu seu chão... Mas jamais chorou._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Yu...? – A voz baixinha a tirou de seus devaneios, balançando levemente a cabeça, desarrumando os cabelos caprichosamente presos em um coque acima da cabeça.

-Me desculpe Yoru, pode repetir?

-No que estava pensando Yu...? – Perguntou, dando uma pausa, deixando que o sorriso maroto brindasse seus lábios – No Nicásio?

-O que? – Sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que esperado, mas tampou a boca e depois continuou – Está maluca? Tenho mais o que fazer do que pensar nele. Pelo amor de _Kami _**(9) **Yoru.

-Então por que ficou tão indignada? – Soltou um sorriso de lado, cruzando os braços.

-Não é por nada. Anda. Vai logo pra cozinha, seu almoço irá esfriar.

-Ahh... Yu, mas eu não to com fome, eu to tão animada... – disse, se divertindo com a expressão raivosa da irmã. Era raro vê-la assim e não a chamar pelo seu nome de batismo. Arrepiou-se com essa visão, e tratou de sorri em seguida.

-Namida Yoru. Se quiser continuar viva, marche A-GO-RA para a cozinha. – Disse com o timbre sério, apesar do sorriso sereno que brindava suas faces.

Yoru tratou de correr apressada para a cozinha arejada, viu seu almoço sobre a bancada e sorriu, sua irmã não errara na hora em que chegaria, e apesar de não receber seus desejados 'parabéns' ela havia preparado seu almoço e feito seu prato, fato de extremo carinho vindo da sua irmã.

"É, você está sempre se preocupando comigo apesar de tudo, ne Yu...?"

_Flashback_

_A garotinha loura fitava a irmã mais velha com ódio no olhar. Era sempre assim, a sua consangüínea levava a honra de tudo, era sempre a 'Namida Yuki' pra lá a 'Namida Yuki' pra cá, nunca, nunquinha havia espaço para a lourinha mais nova, no auge de seus 10 anos. Queria atenção, e isso, sempre lhe era privado._

_A Yuki sempre era o centro das atenções. Sempre._

_E era por isso que estava ali agora, fitava a irmã com ódio. Só porque não tinha nascido com aqueles malditos olhos vermelhos nem uma __Namida__ era! Era apenas uma Koori. Koori Yoru. Era assim que era tratada pelo pai. Sempre menosprezada._

"Vai ficar me olhando assim por mais quanto tempo Yo...?" _Perguntou a outra, despreocupada, ainda fixada em sua leitura._

"Por que você tem que pertencer ao clã mais importante que tem e eu não?! Somos irmãs afinal! Por que eu não sou uma Namida? Por que Yuki?" _Cuspiu as palavras, andando até a irmã com ódio _"Pare de me ignorar! Olha pra mim!" _Rosnou, puxando o livro das frágeis mãos da irmã. Fitou-o rapidamente e depois o jogou longe, causando o franzir de cenho na irmã._

"Você espera ser uma Namida com este tipo de ações?" _Recriminou a irmã, se levantando_ "Koori Yoru, no que você está pensando?"

"Não me chama assim! _IIE_ **(10)**! EU SOU SUA IRMÃ!"

"..." _Yuki permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, fitando a garotinha que deixava as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Ela tinha a coragem que jamais teria. Cerrou os olhos levemente e em seguida voltou a abri-los. Suspirou pesadamente e afagou os cabelos da mais nova, presos em uma caprichosa trança _"_Imouto-chan_... **(11)**"

_Yoru relaxou os ombros, sempre relaxava quando a irmã lhe chamava assim. Era a prova que ela ainda tinha alguma família. Afinal, o pai nunca aceitou que ela fosse uma Namida, nunca teria os olhos da cor dos da sua anee-san_ **(12)**_. Mas mesmo assim sorriu. Ela era sua família. Ela era a única Koori que existia para si._

"_Imouto-chan_, você sabe que não é assim." _Parou por alguns segundos, apenas para pensar nas palavras certas_ "Clãs, são só clãs. Do mesmo jeito que eu poderia ter nascido uma Koori e você uma Namida, nós continuaríamos a ser irmãs. Entende?" _Perguntou, dando um tom carinhoso, um pouco menos amargo a conversa_ "São apenas nomes."

"Eu... Eu... Yuki-_aneesan_... Eu não sei o que faço. Ninguém gosta de mim." _Falou, desabafando para a irmã, enquanto a abraçava ainda mais. Não se surpreendeu quando foi correspondida, apertou ainda mais aquele ato carinhoso e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, chorando._

"Chore Yo. Porque no dia em que ninguém gostar de você, pelo menos eu estarei morta." _Suspirou_ "Porque você é minha _imouto_. Eu gosto de você até mesmo fazendo malcriação ou rasgando meus livros."

_Yoru sorriu. Sim, ela sabia. Mas era sempre bom ouvir da boca dela. Simplesmente ótimo._

_Quase como um vício._

_Fim do Flashback_

"E... Depois daquele dia..."

-Eu nunca mais fui uma Koori, fui? – Completou seu pensamento em voz baixa, ainda fitando o prato entre suas mãos. Incrível como um simples gesto de sua irmã poderia deixá-la tão feliz. Quase, como... Parte da família.

-Disse alguma coisa _imouto_? – Perguntou Yuki, voltando da sala com sua preciosa bolsa em mãos. Pegou o caderno sobre a bancada e passou os olhos sobre as primeiras linhas. Algo superficial, apenas para dizer que havia estudado um pouco aquele momento.

-_Iie_. Apenas pensando alto.

Yoru fitou a irmã e se sentou a sua frente, sorrindo. Yuki a fitou por longos momentos, retribuindo o sorriso levemente, tão logo voltou as orbes rubis para o caderno. Yoru sorriu, pegando os _hashis_** (13)** e tomando fôlego, falando em alto e bom som.

-_Itadakimasu_! **(14)**

Yuki sorriu ao ver o apetite da sua _imouto_, parecia que não via comida há séculos e, o principal, tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, quase que infantil, ao ver o tamanho capricho que ela havia proporcionado para fazer aquele prato de almoço. Não era nada de mais, mas era o que o dinheiro que tinham dava para pagar.

-Sabe Yo, às vezes você me lembra muito a _Oka-san_. – Comentou, desviando os olhos do caderno, para, finalmente, olhar a face de sua irmã. Yoru largou os _hashis_ ao lado do prato, fitando a loura a sua frente.

-Eu sei. – Murmurou, ainda abalada – Mas não me importo. Seishin_-senpai_ **(15)** parecia ser uma ótima mãe.

Um barulho alto ecoou pelo cômodo, a mão fechada de Yuki ainda permanecia fechada sobre a mesa, mesmo após o estrondo. Mesmo após a dor consumir a pele delicada. _Não importa_.

-Não a trate como se não fosse sua mãe.

-Ela não é. Sou uma _Namida_.

-Você não seria uma se eu houvesse agido como você. _Não é mesmo?_

-...

-Pare de ser egoísta Yoru. Assim como eu sou uma Koori Namida, você também o é. Ou já se esqueceu que é minha _imouto-chan_? – falou a ultima palavra com um certo tom de ironia – Só porque Fukai-_otosan_ não te reconheceu como Namida, não quer dizer que _oka-san_ foi a culpada.

-... – A lágrima escorreu silenciosa pelo rosto bronzeado. Ela empurrou os _hashis_ e o prato – ainda com alguns restos de comida – ao chão. Batendo as duas palmas da mão na mesa. – _Iie_, sua mãe abandonou a gente!

-Como você tem capacidade de dizer que ela é só minha mãe? – Estreitou os olhos, perigosamente, se levantando. Ainda permanecendo apoiada na mesa – Como você pode se olhar no espelho, ver que é a cópia dela, e dizer isso? – murmurou, verdadeiramente irritada, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. Não choraria. – Ela morreu por _sua causa_! Se você não tivesse nascido, ainda seríamos uma família feliz!

Tampou a boca. Arregalando os olhos. Não era para Yoru saber disso. Prometera não contar. Como pudera se descontrolar tanto a ponto de quebrar todas as estúpidas promessas de uma vez só?

-... – Yoru abaixou a cabeça, entristecida. Havia ido longe de mais. Havia ouvido o que não queria ouvir, e todo o ódio que tinha, guardado pela sua mãe, parecia escapar-lhe pelos dedos, quase como uma água, completamente manchada de sangue. – _Anee-san_, ela... Morreu? – Perguntou, ainda com a voz falha.

Yuki sentiu os pés cederem e voltou a se sentar na cadeira, não confiando em suas próprias pernas. Então fitou a irmã. Ela estava visivelmente abalada. – Ela morreu no parto Yoru_-imoutochan_.

**(Quem tiver a música Qietus do Epica, ligue agora.)**

-... _Doshite_ **(16)**? _Doshite_ você não me contou?

-Não queria te ver sofrer _imouto_, assim como agora.

-Mas, você fez o contrário! – Falou ainda com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu gritei aos quatro cantos do mundo que ela não era minha _oka-san_, enquanto ela morreu apenas para me ver nascer! Gritei que nunca choraria por ela. Falei que era uma Namida, porque o clã Koori não era respeitável... – Foi abaixando o tom de voz aos poucos, tendo a ultima frase um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. – Mas não foi assim. Eu... Eu... Me sinto enganada.

-... – Cerrou os olhos, dando um longo suspiro em resposta – Acha que está pronta para ouvir toda a verdade Yoru? Posso lhe contar se quiser.

-_Hai, onegai_ **(17)**.

_Flashback_

_Logo acompanhou o pai até o quarto onde sua mãe, desacordada, permanecia. Era quase certo que a mulher não sobrevivesse mais do que alguns minutos, Yuki aproximou-se com cautela da mulher, enquanto o pai terminava de saber os detalhes com a enfermeira._

_A garotinha subiu na cama, ficando ajoelhada ao lado do corpo adormecido, enquanto pegava sua mão e colocava sobre seu colo, a afagando num carinho infantil._

"_Oka-san_..." _Falou, não sabendo se a mulher ouvia ou não. Na pura inocência de uma criança. _"Sabi, eu ti amu muiito. E... Se você for visitar _Kami-sama_ lha no céu..." _A voizinha diversificava entre os tons baixos até os mais agudos._ "Sabi, eu num vo chorar, _kaza_** (18)**_ oto-san_, mi exp... ex... explico qui você vai ta lá em cima, mi olhanu, ne?" _Sorriu tristonha, soltando a mão de sua progenitora. _"Intaum, toma cuidadu lá em cima,. Eu vo obedecer ao _oto-san_, ta?"

_O pai se aproximou, da garotinha, a pegando no colo, afastando-a da mãe desacordada._ "Descanse em paz, querida Seishin." _Abraçou a garotinha com mais força, mas nenhum dos dois derramou uma só lágrima._

"Sr. Namida Fukai...?" _Murmurou a enfermeira, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro, os olhos rubis, de ambos, em momento algum desgrudaram da mulher morta sobre o leito do hospital_ "Queira me acompanhar, _onegai_. Sua outra filha precisara de uma ama-de-leite, o hospital poderá fornecer uma, a aluguel."

"Dinheiro não será problema." _Permaneceu quieto, levando sua filha no colo enquanto saia daquela sala mal cheirosa. Nunca gostara do cheiro de hospital_ "Como deve saber, somos do clã Namida."

"Claro, claro." _Murmurou a mulher, incerta. Aquele era um dos clãs mais influentes de todo o Japão, certamente, dinheiro não faltaria em momento algum para eles. Mas o que mais intrigava a mulher é que ele falara 'somos do clã Namida', certamente estaria se referindo a garota em seu colo – obviamente do clã, graças aos olhos rubis, e a recém-nascida. Correto?_ "Fukai_-sama _**(19)**, você disse que a criança que nasceu era uma Namida também?"

"... Claro." _Um leve esboço de uma raiva contida atingiu-lhe a face, o que aquela mulher estaria a insinuar?_ "Essa é minha primogênita." _Ergueu levemente o braço em que Yuki estava apoiada. _"Minha outra filha, Yoru, também é uma Namida."

"..." _Ela abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, pensando em como explicar ao homem na sua frente, aquela situação. _"A criança... Er... Yoru, correto?" _Recebeu um aceno positivo e irritadiço do homem_ "Bom, Yoru_-san_ **(19)** não nasceu com o tom certo no tom da íris. Podendo não adquirir os olhos vermelhos do clã." _Respirou fundo, vendo que o homem arregalava aos poucos os olhos_ "Podendo permanecer com os olhos azuis."

* * *

_The culprit, you act before thinking  
(O acusado que você se fez antes de pensar,)  
Caught in your ignorant sin  
(Pego no seu pecado ignorante.)  
And lying to your own reflection,  
(E mentindo para seu próprio reflexo,)  
You thought you could hide  
(você pensou que podia esconder.)  
_

_

* * *

_

_O choque para o pai foi óbvio, aquela mulher na cama, que um dia havia sido a mãe de suas duas filhas – pelo menos a primogênita sempre houvera certeza que era sua filha – estava morta, em seguida a enfermeira viera lhe avisar que simplesmente, aquela poderia não ser uma Namida, ser apenas... Uma Koori._

"Oto-san..." _A garotinha o chamou, o fazendo encará-la sério, apesar de cuidadoso com a filha, estava intrigado, por isso não anuviou o olhar, fazendo a garotinha se encolher levemente._ "A Yo... Yoru... É minha _imouto_, ne?"

"Não sei _musume-chan_ **(20)**, pode ser que... Não." _A garotinha encheu os olhinhos de água, aquela garotinha, pela qual sentiu tanta afeição ao olhar pela vidraçaria, não era sua irmãzinha mais nova?_

_Havia perdido sua mãe, e agora, sua imouto-chan? A garotinha com a qual poderia acariciar os cabelos e rir, quando essa se metesse em confusão? Não esperou nem mais um segundo e de seus olhos rolaram as lágrimas, comovendo seu pai, que a fitava interessado._

"_Hai_... Contrate a melhor ama-de-leite que o hospital possuir. A quero lá em casa hoje. Quando poderei pegar minha filha?"_ O pai parecia verdadeiramente sensibilizado com a garotinha em seu colo, ela o fazia acreditar que sua outra filha, era realmente sua musume._

_Deixou os olhos rubis vagarem atrás da mulher, que corria para conseguir se aprumar a tempo. Teria que dar um jeito de achar uma ótima ama-de-leite, afinal, estavam falando do clã Namida, o mais poderoso, influente... E o principal. __Rico_

_  
De um jeito ou de outro, sentia pena daquelas crianças. Elas nunca seriam vistas além de um objeto de riqueza, nada mais que um meio rápido de enriquecer. Aquela garotinha, impotente, insegura e medrosa, era a primogênita do senhor do clã._

_Teria que ser forte o suficiente para perder a inocência, forte o suficiente para administrar um clã.

* * *

_

_Deprived of my own innocence, denied  
(Privado da minha própria inocência, negado.)  
_

_

* * *

_

_Porém, sempre havia um porém. Aquela garota tinha uma sucessora. Poderia criá-la, adestrá-la, torná-la poderosa, influente._

_Até mais que o pai, até mais que si mesma. E dali, passar o poder do clã a ela, a vendo conseguir mundos, territórios, apenas com a sua palavra. Afinal, era uma Namida._

_Torcia para que fosse._

_Afinal, a morte daquela mulher no leito, aquela mulher, mãe da primogênita Namida, tinha palavras sabeis, parecia muito madura, mesmo por trás do rosto infantil e alegre, distorcido pela dor do nascimento de sua ultima filha. Deveria ter quantos? 18 anos? 19?_

_Bom, nada lhe importava, era apenas uma mera enfermeira a mando do senhor. Abriu a porta rapidamente, fazendo uma breve reverência e se aproximando da mesa em que se encontrava um ruivo sentado._

"Kamus_-sama_... Namida_-san_ exigiu a melhor ama-de-leite para sua filha recém nascida. Sua mãe morreu após o trabalho de parto."

"Hn."

"Mando a Milena_-senpai_?"

"_Hai_"

_Aquele ruivo a sua frente, nada mais era do que o 'gerente' do hospital, era ele quem decidia o que faziam e o que desfaziam ali dentro. E por mais que parecesse estranho, frio e distante, todos sabiam que ele tinha um caso com Milena, era ela quem atordoava o mundo certinho daquele cara frio._

_Afinal, a mínima menção do nome dela foi o suficiente para que ele mudasse um pouco a expressão séria. Ele ainda era novo, tinha seus 20 anos, enquanto Milena trabalhava ilegalmente. Possuía 16. Mas não se envergonhava._

_Era grega, viera para o pais sem um tostão furado, e quando Kamus a achou na rua, teve pena, oferecendo-lhe emprego e moradia nos aposentos externos do hospital. Isso fazia um ano. Fora tempo o suficiente para que ambos se apaixonassem._

"Quanto tempo ela ficará lá?"

"Eu não sei Kamus_-sama_, mas parece que Namida_-sama_ exige tempo integral para sua filha."

"Hn. Espero que pague bem."

* * *

_The infinity of recurring torment, your comeuppance  
(A infinidade de um tormento recorrente).  
_

_

* * *

_

_Não ele não era tão frio assim. Ele sentiria falta dela e daria mil desculpas para visitar a casa do senhor Namida. Não tinha dúvidas. Fez uma breve reverencia e se retirou da sala, sem soltar mais nenhuma palavra. Corria pelos corredores, para não se atrasar ainda mais, entrou correndo nos aposentos de Milena, a chamando e explicando rapidamente o que teria que fazer, mandando-a se aprontar e encontrar o senhor Namida na recepção em menos de quinze minutos._

_Ela concordou e afirmou com um sorriso que precisava mesmo sair um pouco daquele antro de doenças e mortes. Se levantou, arrumando a mala que precisaria rapidamente. A garota que estava vestida de enfermeira se virou e voltou correndo para onde o senhor Fukai se encontrava, era impressionante como ele era atencioso com a garotinha em seu colo, apesar do aspecto frio e rigoroso._

"Namida Fukai_-sama_?" _Ele a encarou, querendo saber a resposta, ela apenas lhe sorriu e fez sinal para que se levantasse. _"Por favor queira me acompanhar para poder pegar sua filha, Yoru_-san_, e fazer seu registro. A ama de leite, Milena_-senpai_, deverá estar chegando na recepção em quinze minutos."

"Hei, garota..." _Ele falou após algum tempo._ "Qual seu nome?"

"Marin, senhor. Hana Marin." _Respondeu Calma, fitando o senhor._

"Certo, Marin. Quero saber se essa tal de Milena é confiável, a ela será confiada minhas duas filhas..." _Ele disse, apertando mais a criança contra o corpo, era a primeira vez que depositaria suas filhas com alguém desconhecido, afinal, era sempre Seishin que cuidava de Yuki enquanto ele cuidava do clã._

"Extremamente." _Ela suspirou, começando a explicá-lo_ "Leôkritos Milena veio da Grécia, em busca de uma vida melhor. Meu pri... O dono do hospital, Kamus_-sama_, a acolheu e ela se tornou nossa melhor e mais confiável ama de leite."

"Hn. É bom que o seja." _Colocou a pequena no chão. Yuki olhava os dois adultos com curiosidade penetrante. Logo após isso os três caminharam até o berçário, na esperança de encontrar a pequena imouto de Yuki. Feito isso se despediram da enfermeira, vagando novamente até a recepção, para que Fukai acertasse a quantia de dinheiro gasta e encontrasse a famosa 'ama de leite'.

* * *

_

_See, hear the torture inside  
(Veja, ouça a tortura interior).  
Devouring what was left of my pride  
(Devorando o que restou do meu orgulho).  
You thought it's not going to happen to you,  
(Você achou que não ia acontecer a você),  
Thought you could hide  
(achou que poderia esconder).  
_

_

* * *

_

_Yuki balançava os pezinhos de um lado ao outro, esperando por seu pai. Fitou a garotinha, cuidadosamente enrolada em um pano e dentro de um berço improvisado. Segurou a borda do 'berço' e fitou a irmãzinha. Aqueles olhos azuis tão límpidos, fitando seus próprios, escuros pelo tom avermelhado._

_Não demorou muito e Fukai voltou com uma bela mulher loura, ela fitava as duas criancinhas interessada, sorrindo logo após, Yuki a fitou com um pouco de preocupação, ela não era sua mãe. Era apenas uma mulher loura, de olhos incrivelmente azuis e penetrantes... Igual..._

_... A sua imouto-chan?_

_Yuki voltou a fitar a irmãzinha, as mãos inseguras de tocar a pele tão delicada da garotinha. Teria que ser forte o suficiente, não tinha mais sua mãe pra lhe proteger da ira de seu pai, tinha uma pequenina boneca de carne para tratar bem e proteger daqueles garotos insensíveis, que as viam como simples fontes de perturbação._

_E, ao ver as crianças vizinhas, muitas delas sem mães pelo simples fato de muitas delas se matarem ou irem embora... Ficou achando que nunca pudesse acontecer isso com sua linda mãe, aquela que lhe afagava os cabelos quando precisava ou lhe dava colo quando fosse necessário._

_Então, teria que ser forte o suficiente para ser uma anee perfeita. Apenas para sua querida irmãzinha.

* * *

_

_Deprived of my own innocence, denied  
(Privado da minha própria inocência, negado).  
_

_

* * *

_

"Olá Yuki, essa aí é a pequena Yoru?" _A mulher perguntou, numa voz melodiosa, levando em uma das mãos uma pequena mala, provavelmente com seus pertences._

"_Hai_... 'Cê qui vai cuidar di nós?" _Perguntou, meio sentida, ainda, por ter perdido a mãe, mas ainda assim, permaneceu fitando a bela mulher, que lhe pegou uma das mãozinhas e começou a andar atrás de seu pai, que levava o bebê no colo._

_Yuki sentia-se sem chão, de repente seu pai lhe trocava por um simples bebê? Ainda que fosse sua irmã, ainda era a mais importante, não era?_

"Sim, sou eu quem vai cuidar de vocês." _Ela sorriu amigável, pegando a lourinha no colo. _"Sou Milena, prazer. E... Yuki, querida, não fique com ciúmes de sua irmã. Ela ainda é nova na casa, e ainda é muito pequenininha para poder se defender sozinha."

_Milena sorriu, ainda andando até o carro que esperava pelo homem a sua frente. Logo mais os três entraram no carro, a mala de Milena devidamente colocada no porta malas, enquanto Yuki vinha sentada ao lado do pai e Yoru vinha ao colo de Milena, sendo devidamente alimentada por ela._

_Logo mais chegaram na bela mansão do clã Namida, Milena, ainda admirada, fitava a decoração do belo local, depois fitou sua pequena bagagem, pensando que, talvez, necessitasse de roupas novas para aquela situação._

"Milena?"

"Sim, senhor Fukai?" _Perguntou, algumas palavras meio arrastadas por conta de seu sotaque não perdido._

"Você será guiada pela minha empregada até seu quarto, lá, haverá um guarda roupa com seu uniforme e algumas outras peças de roupa, para que use em passeios com minhas filhas." _O senhor da casa finalizou, deixando a bela loura de frente com a empregada morena._

_As duas filhas, Yuki seguindo o pai, e Yoru no colo do mesmo seguiram até a sala de refeições, para poderem jantar._

"Então... Er... Qual seu nome?"

"Shina."

"Prazer, sou Milena" _Disse a mulher loura, contente. Shina apenas a fitou revirando os olhos esverdeados pelas órbitas, voltando em seguida a andar pelo corredor, seguida pela atrapalhada visita._

"Seu quarto é o ultimo do corredor, se, por algum acaso, as roupas não lhe servirem, avise-me. Pois você tem muito mais busto que a senhora Seishin_-sama_."

"Irei ficar no quarto dela?"

"Ordens do senhor Namida."

* * *

_The infinity of recurring torment, your comeuppance  
(A infinidade de um tormento repetido).  
Dwelling in a mind, mixed up and  
(Habitando em uma mente, misturado e).  
Your regret has spread over the sea  
(o seu arrependimento se propagou além do mar).  
_

_

* * *

_

_Yuki fitou o pai, uma ultima vez, e depois olhou a garotinha no berço, ao lado da sua cama. Não tinha quem lhe provasse que aquela não era sua imouto. Ele saiu do quarto, deixando a pequena fresta de luz pela porta, deixando o quarto assim, ainda um pouco claro._

"Boa Noite, _imouto-chan_." _Yuki murmurou e se ajeitou na cama, encolhendo-se contra as cobertas._

_Fim do Flashback_

**(Quem tiver a música Chasing The Dragon, também do Epica, ligue agora.)**

-... – A lourinha secava as lágrimas, tristonhas, então era por esse estúpido motivo que o seu 'querido' pai a tratava mal, era por esse estúpido motivo que a sua irmã era a sucessora do clã, e nunca, nunca mesmo, haveria espaço para ela. Mas, aquela garota a sua frente, que viu amadurecer bem mais rápido do que deveria, que viu estar cursando uma faculdade de administração para continuar com o clã.

Era essa garota a sua frente que suprimiu toda a dor, sem chorar, sem derramar uma lágrima, era ela que afagou seus cabelos quando precisou e teve sua inocência e infância roubadas numa estúpida luta por glórias e capitais.

* * *

_Free my mind  
(Liberte minha mente).  
Heal my scars  
(Curem as minhas cicatrizes).  
Erase the past  
(Apague o passado).  
Dark days to forget  
(Dias negros para esquecer).  
And Memories to last  
(E memórias para durarem).  
In my heart  
(No meu coração).  
_

_

* * *

_

-_Imouto-chan_. Você disse que não choraria.

-Não bote palavras em minha boca Yu.

E era ela que, nesse momento, ainda se preocupava consigo, mesmo depois de ouvir tudo aquilo que havia pulado de sua boca.

-Não estou. _Iie_. Isso é a apenas o que eu enxergo de seus olhos. – parou por alguns instantes, colhendo palavras corretas. – E o que eu vejo nos seus olhos é o timbre forte de uma Namida, aquela que não tem medo de chorar, aquela que não tem medo de demonstrar sentimentos. Enfim, aquela que, dentre tantas outras, é muito corajosa, mas às vezes o mundo não reconhece seu valor. E eu te vi crescer Yoru. Você é muito mais forte que qualquer outra pessoa. Até mesmo eu.

-...

-Sabe Yoru... Estou atrasada para minha formatura, mas acho que... É, valeu a pena. Afinal, era para esse ser seu presente de natal. A sua história. Foi um pouco fora de hora.

-Yuki... Você iria me contar isso?

-Iria. Eu acho que nossa própria identidade é muito mais importante do que simples presentes comprados com dinheiro.

-Mas... Nós nem ao menos temos muito dinheiro, só a pequena parte que nosso pai deixou para nós... Não acho que você pudesse e... Além do mais, nosso novo clã não permite muitos gastos e...

-Yoru.

* * *

_Free me now  
(Me liberte agora).  
_

_

* * *

_

A outra loura se calou ao chamado da irmã, que já juntava os seus pertences, em busca da chave de casa, para que pudesse logo ir para a faculdade. Apesar de ser uma conversa séria, teria prova naquele dia, afinal, estava em uma faculdade federal, não tinha muito a perder nas ultimas provas do ano.

-Caso tenha se esquecido. Eu obtive a minha maioridade há um mês atrás.

-...

-Eu sou a sucessora legal do clã Namida, porque sou a primogênita de Fukai_-otosan_, mesmo nosso tio querendo ou não, todo o ouro, a glória e os capitais dos Namidas, são meus. – Parou por um instante, abrindo a porta calmamente – Assim como eu serei também de nosso novo clã, a não ser que eu passe a sucessão para você em sua maioridade. – Sorriu de canto, saindo do apartamento – Se prepare para aprender a administrar um clã.

* * *

_Make me forget  
(Me faça esquecer).  
And forgive  
(E perdoar).  
There's no use  
(Não há utilidade).  
To go on and live  
(Em ir em frente e viver).  
Show me a way  
(Me mostre um caminho).  
To the sun  
(Para o sol).  
_

_

* * *

_

Yuki fechou a porta, saindo do apartamento, dentro dele, Yoru ainda deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelos cantos dos olhos. _"Eu... Vou ser sucessora de um clã?"_ Ela secou as lágrimas com a barra de sua blusa, que escondia um pouco suas mãos. Levantou-se, recolhendo os pedaços de prato do chão, por vezes, se cortando, mas aquela dor era necessária para ter plena noção que estava acordada.

Era plenamente necessária para que pudesse entender tudo o que estivesse acontecendo. Logo que terminou, foi até a pia, lavando o sangue seco e o novo, que teimava em sair de suas mãos. Tão logo terminou isso, foi até a área, sabia que há essa hora, ninguém chegaria em casa, por tanto, retirou a blusa, colocando-a para lavar junto com sua saia, e pegou um de seus shorts com uma blusa larga da corda, andando um tanto desleixada até o sofá na sala.

Sentou-se no móvel, ligando a televisão, em busca de algum canal que fizesse passar o tempo, enquanto esperava sua irmã e os outros voltarem.

"_É. Não posso mais me queixar da solidão."_

Tão logo a garota deitou-se no sofá, encolhida por causa do vento fresco de fim de tarde que entrava pela janela, ela adormeceu. Ainda com a televisão ligada e com as janelas abertas.

**-OoO-

* * *

**

_Heal my scars  
(Curem as minhas cicatrizes).  
_

_

* * *

_

_Yoru novamente corria pelos grandes jardins da casa, sorridente como sempre, trazia nos braços um pequeno animal, todo manchado de preto, enquanto algumas partes de sua pelagem eram brancas. As duas orelhas caídas davam um toque de especial no pequeno animal, enquanto os dois grandes e pidões olhos verdes completavam a inocência daquele cachorrinho._

_Ele era apertado contra o corpinho da garotinha em seus seis anos, que corria de volta para a imensa casa, em busca de seu pai, para que permitisse a estadia daquele novo 'amiguinho'._

"_Oto-san_! _Oto-san_!" _Ela entrou na casa, fazendo estardalhaço enquanto chamava a atenção da garotinha que tinha aulas de etiqueta com seu professor. Yuki se levantou da mesa, após a aprovação do professor e saiu atrás de sua irmã pela casa._

_Não demorou muito a encontrá-la e junto com ela, um pequeno cachorro malhado, torceu o nariz, fitando a garotinha contente._

"Yoru, você sabe que _Oto-san_ não gosta de animais em casa." _Fez uma breve careta, mas mesmo assim se comoveu ao ver aquele pequeno pedaço de alguma coisa abanar o rabo e lamber as mãozinhas de Yoru_ "Como espera convencê-lo?"

* * *

_Nothing will be forever gone  
(Nada estará perdido para sempre).  
Memories will stay, and find their way  
(Memórias ficarão, e acharão seu próprio caminho).  
What goes around will come around  
(O que vai, voltará).  
Don't deny your fears  
(Não negue seus medos).  
So let them go and fade into light  
(Então os deixe ir e desmanchar-se em luz).  
Give up the fight here  
(Desista da luta aqui).  
_

_

* * *

_

"Você bem poderia pedir pra ele no meu lugar, ne, anee-san?" _Ela sorriu mais uma vez, enquanto a irmã revirava os olhinhos nas órbitas, desde que Yoru se lembrava, sua irmã sempre tivera aquela mania. Ela estendeu os bracinhos e Yoru colocou o cachorrinho sobre eles. _"O nome dele é Umi, viu Yu?"

"Umi...? O que esse cachorro tem haver com mar Yoru?"

"Bom... É que eu o achei lá na praia e... Bom, ele tava brincando nas ondas..."

"Você foi até a praia _sozinha_?" _Yuki cuspiu as ultimas palavras, mas balançou a cabeça em negativa, se voltando para a direção do escritório de seu pai._

_Bateu na porta levemente, colocando o cachorrinho no chão e vendo que ele a seguia, abriu a porta com cuidado, entrando no escritório, seguida por Umi e Yoru, curiosa._

"_Oto-san_? Está muito ocupado agora?" _Ele apenas negou com a cabeça, mas continuou lendo uns papéis, até ser 'acordado' de seu transe a partir do latido fino do cachorrinho que pedia atenção._

"Yuki, Yoru! O que esse animal faz aqui?"

"_Oto-san_!" Entrou Yoru em contrapartida "Ele se chama Umi...!"

"É... E... Queríamos que ele ficasse aqui com a gente... Porque... Queríamos um pouco de companhia..."

"Já não tem companhia suficiente? Seus amigos... As empregadas e babás de vocês."

"Não é como o Umi _Oto-san_." _Yuki silenciou o pai. Ele sempre tentava não ceder a sua primogênita, mas ao fitar o olhar das duas, suplicantes, e aquele cachorrinho alegre que se enroscava em seus pés, não teve muito como negar._

"Certo." _Ambas sorriram, Yuki mais controlada enquanto Yoru pulava alegre, ajoelhando para abraçar Umi_ "Yuki, leve o Umi daqui. Tenho que falar a sós com sua irmã."

* * *

_Let my eyes take in  
(Deixe meus olhos captarem).  
The beauty that's here  
(A beleza que há aqui).  
That's left on this earth  
(Que restou nessa terra).  
My ears long to hear  
(Meus ouvidos almejam ouvir).  
A melody  
(Uma melodia).  
_

_

* * *

_

_Yuki fitou a imouto, suspirando em seguida e pegando Umi no colo, que insistia em lamber seu rosto. Um pequeno afago atrás das orelhas foi o suficiente para que ele se aquietasse. Ambos saíram da sala. Yuki soltando o animalzinho no chão e trançando os dedos, curiosa. Sabia que era errado, mas a cara de seu Oto-san não era das melhores._

_Encostou o ouvido na porta. Do outro lado, Yoru ainda permanecia de pé, enquanto seu pai ainda a fitava._

"... Yoru." _O pai não a chamou pelo nome de sua mãe, nem pelo nome de seu clã, aquela garota já tinha seus quatro anos e ainda permanecia com os olhos azuis translúcidos. Não pertencia ao __seu__ clã._ "A idéia de trazer Umi para essa casa foi sua, não?"

"Eu..." _Pega em flagrante.

* * *

_

_Give me sight  
(Me dê direção).  
_

_

* * *

_

"Yuki sabe e respeita as regras dessa casa, e não se sensibilizaria com um cachorro fedorento."

"Umi não é fedorento!"

"Não importa." _Se levantou, chocando as mãos contra a mesa, assustando a pequena criança_ "Você tem que aprender a me respeitar e a não me responder garotinha." _Ele afirmou, convicto, se aproximando da lourinha. _"Seja isso por bem, ou não. Não importa. Você não é do clã Namida." _Ele levantou a mão, prestes a acertar a pequena criança. Yoru fechou os olhos._

_Típico. Sempre passava por isso._

_Porém, não teve muito tempo para pensar, só ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e logo mais o barulho do tapa, que não foi em si. O peso de um corpo caindo no chão com o baque do tapa._

"Yoru... Ta tudo bem?"

"Yuki...?"

**-OoO-**

-Yu...? – A garota murmurou, ainda enrolada no sofá, perdida em suas lembranças. Sentia-se cutucada por uma mão protetora, e logo abriu os olhos azuis, fitando outros, iguais aos seus.

-Ora, agora eu sou parecida com a Yuki é? – Milena colocou as duas mãos na cintura, fingindo-se indignada.

-_Oka-san_...? – Coçou os olhos, se sentando no sofá e bocejando levemente – Há quanto tempo vocês já chegaram?

-Oras querida. Hoje é véspera de natal, acabamos de chegar. Kamus foi para a cozinha deixar as coisas da ceia, logo a Yuki e a Marin devem estar chegando, afinal, Marin foi buscá-la na faculdade.

-Ahh é! – Comentou alegre, se levantando do sofá – Hoje é dia de ceia, oba!

Yoru correu animada até a cozinha, encontrando um Kamus ajeitando as compras sobre a bancada. Pulou sobre suas costas, o abraçando e logo começou a fuçar as sacolas, trazendo um sorriso pequeno ao rosto do aquariano.

* * *

_Nothing will be forever gone  
(Nada estará perdido para sempre).  
Memories will stay, and find their way  
(Memórias ficarão, e acharão seu próprio caminho).  
What goes around will come around  
(O que vai, voltará).  
Don't deny your fears  
(Não negue seus medos).  
So let them go and fade into light  
(Então os deixe ir e desmanchar-se em luz).  
Give up the fight here  
(Desista da luta aqui).  
_

_

* * *

_

-Yoru, pra que tanta animação? – Perguntou Kamus, curioso.

-Ah, Kamus_-otosan _dessa vez eu cheguei primeiro, a Yuki vai ter que ajudar a arrumar a árvore de natal e eu te ajudo com a ceia. _La li hoo_** (21)**!

-Contanto que você não arranje confusão com sua irmã e que não tente explodir a cozinha, eu deixo você me ajudar.

-Não vou explodir a cozinha Kammy.

A garota lhe sorriu, Kamus lhe sorriu de volta. Aquela fora a melhor decisão que poderia ter tomado. Ao ver o senhor do clã Namida falecer, e as duas garotinhas ficarem desamparadas, não pensou na quantidade de dinheiro que Yuki teria ao atingir a maioridade, mas sim nas qualidades das duas.

Já as conhecia há tempos, e não pensou duas vezes antes de adotá-las. Ambas tiveram seus nomes adulterados, pertencendo ao clã Hana. Assim como ele, sua prima, Marin e Milena. Atualmente, sua mulher.

No começo, Yuki ainda não havia se adaptado direito à nova vida que estava levando, mas tanto Yuki quanto Yoru os chamavam de '_Oto-san_' e '_Oka-san_'. Total orgulho para ambos. Principalmente Milena, que já era apegada as duas lourinhas. E pelo fato dela nunca poder ter filhos, graças a uma operação que tivera que fazer para retirar um _mioma_ **(22)** do útero.

Sorriu e abraçou a garota com apenas um braço, logo voltou a fazer as coisas, com esta em seus calcanhares. Ela e Yuki eram tudo o que poderiam pedir e mais um pouco. E essa noite, teriam uma agradabilíssima surpresa.

* * *

_Poison is slowly seeping through my veins  
(Veneno está lentamente fluindo pelas minhas veias).  
Stealing the only dignity in me  
(Roubando a única dignidade em mim).  
_

_

* * *

_

Logo a chave da porta da cozinha fez um barulho, deixando que um cachorrinho – agora um pouco velho – cheiroso entrasse correndo dentro de casa. Umi vinha de banho tomado e uma simples gravata presa em seu pescoço. Yoru abaixou-se, abraçando o cachorro, arrumou-lhe a gravata e logo mais ajudou Yuki e Marin. Milena viera também, ajudando Yuki com os presentes de natal e Yoru ajudava Marin com a enorme árvore de natal e os enfeites chamativos, assim como lusinhas e outras coisas mais.

Após de colocarem tudo para dentro do pequeno apartamento, Yuki com Marin começaram a decorar a casa, Yuki pendurando lusinhas por todos os lados, enquanto Marin enfeitava a bela árvore. Milena andava de um lado ao outro, arrumando a casa e ajudando quando preciso.

* * *

_I pick them up and let them fall  
(Eu pego-os e então os deixo cair).  
To cause your pain and hit them all  
(Para te causar dor e golpear todos eles).  
_

_

* * *

_

Yoru e Kamus preparavam a ceia, rabanadas, lombo de porco, bolo de nozes, carpaccio de Pimentão, Beterraba e Queijo, biscoitos de natal, entre outras. Uma ceia digna de reis. Yoru tentava fazer tudo o que Kamus mandava, sem muitos problemas, mas nem sempre conseguia, por fim, conseguiram fazer tudo e arrumá-los sobre a mesa de jantar, envolta da mesa, a grande árvore iluminava a sala, assim como as belas e piscantes lâmpadas, porém, faltava apenas uma coisa.

-Yoru, venha cá. – Milena a chamou, com uma bela estrela nas mãos, entregou a Yoru, que a fitava interrogativa, quem colocava a estrela na ponta da árvore era sua irmã, não ela. – Esse ano estamos fazendo de acordo com as tradições gregas querida, não é a primogênita quem coloca a estrela... – Falou, dando uma pausa enquanto Yoru fitava a irmã apoiada contra a parede, sorrindo de canto – Mas sim a mais nova da casa, vai lá Yo.

A loura sorriu e pulou em cima do sofá, colocando a estrela na ponta da árvore, estava simplesmente divina, Yoru secou as pequenas gotículas de água que cismavam em escorrer pela face.

* * *

_One more life to live is all I want  
(Mais uma vida para viver é tudo que eu quero).  
I'll take the joy away from them  
(Eu tirarei o júbilo de dentro deles).  
See to it, they will all be damned  
(Cuidarei, eles todos serão amaldiçoados)__

* * *

_

-Agora, as duas, já se arrumar e tomar um bom banho. Não quero nossas visitas assustadas com duas garotas todas sujas.

-Quem vem aí Kammy_-otosan_? – Perguntou Yoru, antes de seguir a irmã e cada uma ir para seu quarto.

-As famílias do Nicásio e do Gianni querida. – Marin respondeu, empurrando-a para o quarto, claro, sob protestos.

Yoru foi a primeira a sair do banho, apesar de não gostar, tinha que e vestir adequadamente para aquela celebração. Vestiu um vestido rodado, branco, que ia-lhe até a metade de suas coxas, ele tinha alguns pequenos bordados envolta do decote em 'v', uma das mangas era mais longa, atingindo-lhe até a metade do braço, enquanto o outro lado era uma simples alsinha. Nos pés uma sandália delicada, branca, terminava o visual. Seus cabelos permaneciam soltos.

* * *

_One more chance to heal what I have harmed  
(Mais uma chance para sanar o dano que causei).  
_

_

* * *

_

Ela se aproximou da mesa, a assovios de Milena, que adorava provocá-la. Ela riu e beijou a bochecha de sua _Oka-san_, andando até o sofá e se sentando disciplinadamente sobre ele.

Logo mais Yuki saiu de seu quarto, com um belo vestido negro, que era um pouco mais curto que o da irmã. Nada muito chamativo, apenas um tomara que caia com uma faixa azul amarrada embaixo de seus seios. As pontas da faixa caiam ao lado direito de seu corpo, nos pés uma sandália rasteirinha amarravam até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque atrás da cabeça e tinha um lápis negro, entorno dos olhos.

* * *

_One more life to live for me  
(Mais uma vida para viver para mim).  
_

_

* * *

_

-Nossa, onde vocês duas vão passar a noite, han? – Kamus comentou, divertido, ele vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa social, com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, e o cabelo molhado permanecia solto as costas, criando uma cascata ruiva.

-Não fala nada não Kamus. – Quem respondeu foi Yuki, que acabara de se sentar no braço do sofá, cruzando as pernas – Milena vai acabar se agarrando com você antes mesmo da festa acabar.

* * *

_The dragon is wreaking havoc in my brain  
(O dragão está destruindo completamente o meu cérebro).  
Plays my emotion, a never ending game  
(Brinca com as minhas emoções, em um jogo sem fim).  
_

_

* * *

_

Kamus ganhou um perceptível tom vermelho no rosto, causando risos na pequena Yoru. Ele agiu com indiferença, mas sorrindo.

-Que seja, contanto que não atrapalhem.

-Claro né, Kammy. Acha que eu ia ficar de vela no meio dos dois? – Yoru comentou, arrancando risos da irmã e de seu pai adotivo. Logo mais Marin surgiu no corredor, arrumada.

Ela vestia uma simples saia rodada até os joelhos, num tom azul claro, e uma blusa branca, com um decote em 'u', a barra dela era toda em faixas de pano, dando movimento a peça de roupa, seus cabelos eras curtos e repicados, eles molhados pareciam ainda mais revoltos. Nos pés usava uma sandália simples, com um salto baixo, tinha duas tiras, uma por cima do pé e outra atrás, fixando a sandália. Ela era branca.

* * *

_I want the night just to color the day  
(Eu quero só que a noite possa colorir o dia).  
The morning to chase all my nightmares away  
(E que a manhã possa expulsar todos os meus pesadelos)._

_

* * *

_

-_Itoko-kun_ **(23)**, o Aiolia me ligou, parece que ele vem, tudo bem pra você?

-Tudo bem Marin, ele já é da família também.

Ela lhe sorriu e voltou-se para onde Kamus terminava de arrumar uns últimos detalhes, ajudando-o. Os comentários das meninas sobre ela não eram poucos, porém, o suficiente para causar risadas em todos na sala.

Por ultimo, veio Milena, caminhando pelo corredor, ela estava definitivamente maravilhosa. Ela trajava um vestido num tom azul petróleo, esse tinha um decote em 'v' que era um pouco maior que o normal, na finalização do decote vinha uma simples pedra branca embaixo dela, vinha uma faixa na mesma cor do vestido, amarrada envolta do corpo, porém sem deixar alguma ponta escapar, como da Yuki, dando um efeito bonito ao vestido. Ele era rodado e longo, pelo menos abaixo do joelho, suas pontas eram desiguais. Nos pés, uma simples sandália igual à de Yuki terminava, num tom da mesma cor do vestido, porém, sua sandália tinha um salto baixo. **(24)

* * *

**

_Don't you deny that we're all human beings?  
(Não negue que somos todos seres humanos).  
We all have our flaws that can make us obscene  
(Todos nós temos nossas falhas que podem nos tornar obsceno).  
Obscene...  
(Obscenos)...  
_

_

* * *

_

-Wow, Milena_-okasan_ arrasando corações hein? – Yoru premiou a cena, que até agora era observada em silêncio por todos. Milena sorriu, fazendo pose.

-Claro, eu sou uma modelo querida, tinha que estar perfeita para o meu ruivinho, não? – Sorriu e andou até Kamus, depositando um selinho em seus lábios. Tão logo ela sentou-se para conversar, os convidados chegaram.

Primeiro, chegou a família Theos, os gêmeos Nicásio e Nereo vieram de calças jeans e blusas de cores diferentes, enquanto Kanon e Samantha vinham deslumbrantes, Kanon parecido com os filhos, enquanto Samantha usava um belo vestido longo e vermelho, com um grande decote nas costas, indo, mais ou menos, até a base de sua coluna.

* * *

_Give me what I want  
(Me dê o que eu quero).  
Give me what I need right now  
(Me dê o que eu peço agora).  
That's what I want  
(É isso que eu quero).  
That's what I need, get it!  
(É isso que eu preciso, consiga)!  
_

_

* * *

_

A sala ia enchendo, enquanto Yuki e Nicásio já trocavam alfinetadas discretas em busca de algum tipo de passatempo. Milena e Samantha conversavam sobre diversas coisas enquanto Kanon e Nereo buscavam em algum lugar da casa bebidas alcoólicas, para começarem a noite.

A campainha tocou novamente, dessa vez dando passagem a família Scodro, junto com o integrante da família Ílios, Aiolia. Esse ultimo muito bem recepcionado por Marin, que já o aguardava.

Enzo **(25) **e Afrodite entraram logo após de Dionisius e Gianni, Nino usava uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa negra, completando com uma munhequeira na mão direita, preta também, nos pés usava um simples tennis. Anni seguia o exemplo do irmão, mas usava uma blusa num tom azul opaco, e não usava a munhequeira.

* * *

_Dolendo novit mortalis vitam  
(Dolendo novit mortalis vitam).  
_

_

* * *

_

Enzo usava uma roupa um tanto parecida com a de Kamus, porém tinha os três primeiros botões da blusa abertos, deixando um pouco da pele bronzeada a mostra, já Afrodite usava um vestido até a metade das coxas, com um simples decote, mas deixando a mostra um pouco dos seios fartos. Os cabelos vinham soltos, disciplinados sobre os ombros. Nos pés usava um salto baixo, e sua maquiagem era algo num tom leve, somente um batom rosado e o lápis preto envolta dos olhos.

Todos já estavam reunidos na sala do pequeno apartamento, Yuki e Nicásio riam e se perturbavam, tão bem quanto Yoru e Anni, os casais mais velhos já estavam reunidos, conversando e brincando, Aiolia e Marin trocavam beijos um pouco mais ousados, porém todos estavam reunidos.

* * *

_Tell me what I want  
(Me diga o que eu quero).  
Tell me what I need right now  
(Me diga o que eu preciso, agora).  
That's what I want  
(É isso que eu quero).  
That's all I need, cure me  
(É isso que eu preciso, me cure)  
_

_

* * *

_

Tão logo bateu meia noite, Todos brindaram e se aproximaram da farta mesa, em busca de comida para os estômagos que reclamavam de fome.

-Yuki, Yuki! – Yoru chamou a irmã, a puxando pelo braço – Venha ver...!

-Ver o que Yoru?

-Neve. Está nevando!

Todos sorriram olhando pela bela janela, Yoru arrastou a irmã até a varanda do apartamento, apesar das roupas inadequadas ao frio da madrugada, as duas andaram até a borda da varanda, tocando a bela neve, de onde o nome de Yuki fora originado. Neve.

* * *

_Dolendo discit mori mortalis  
(Dolendo discit mori mortalis).  
Losers  
(Perdedores)  
_

_

* * *

_

Tantas lembranças brindaram os pensamentos das duas naquele instante, e Yuki deixou escorrer uma lágrima, era mais um ano ao lado de sua irmã. A partir desse natal, nada seria como fora nos últimos anos, agora as duas já estavam mais velhas, já tinham obrigações a cumprir e, principalmente, amores brindando os dois corações solitários.

Dois corações solitários unidos por uma simples fita vermelha. Seriam eternamente irmãs.

Yoru segurou a mão de Yuki, sorrindo, ela fitou a irmã mais nova por um longo tempo, depois lhe sorriu. Apesar de tudo o que passaram, estavam juntas, estavam unidas e tinham uma grande e feliz família. Todos dentro daquela sala já faziam parte daqueles pequenos corações cansados de sofrer.

Nicásio abriu a porta para a varanda, andando até as duas. Fitou demoradamente Yuki, e logo Yoru se voltou para ele, com o típico sorriso dela. Ele sorriu de volta, sereno.

-Yuki, Yoru, vamos entrar, está na hora da ceia.

-_Hai_, já estou indo. – Yoru murmurou, se desencostando da contensão da varanda, soltando a mão da irmã, que ainda fitava os pequenos flocos brancos caírem do céu.

-Yuki...

* * *

_Nothing will be forever gone  
(Nada estará perdido para sempre).  
Memories will stay, and find their way  
(Memórias ficarão, e acharão seu próprio caminho).  
What goes around will come around  
(O que vai, voltará).  
Don't deny your fears  
(Não negue seus medos).  
So let them go and fade into light  
(Então os deixe ir e desmanchar-se em luz).  
Give up the fight here  
(Desista da luta aqui)._

_

* * *

_

-Não, eu não vou entrar agora Nicásio, se quiser entrar. Fique a vontade. – Murmurou, no tom de voz era perceptível um leve tom de saudade, um leve tom de mágoa. Um leve tom de desespero.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou, levando-a a retribuir aquele afeto.

-Você sabe que... Se precisar de um ombro amigo, estarei aqui. – Ele murmurou, Yuki sempre ficava um tanto abalada no natal, era o suficiente, tudo o que ele precisava, para adentrar naquela muralha de gelo que ela escondia uma pequena criança, qual ela nunca pudera ser.

-... _Arigatou_ **(26)**.

Ela se abraçou ainda mais nele, sentindo que a pele exposta começava a formigar pelo frio. Não queria sair daquele abraço reconfortante. Fora o que perdeu quando sua mãe havia morrido, porém, não era igual ao dela. Esse ainda era mais especial para ela.

Era algo como... Borboletas dentro do estomago? _"Que bobagem Yuki, deixe de ser sentimental a esse ponto. Você nunca foi o tipo romântica." _Sua mente insistiu contra ela, e ela simplesmente apertou o pano da camisa de Nicásio entre os dedos. _"Mas nunca é tarde de mais para tentar uma primeira vez."_

Sentiu seus olhos molhados e esforçou-se a não chorar. Mas foi inútil. Toda aquela magoa infantil presa em um coração exposto a facadas estava expulsando tudo aquilo dali, para que novas emoções, novas sensações o invadissem.

Aos poucos a respiração se tornou descompassada e os soluços baixos sacudiam levemente as costas da garota, as lágrimas insistiam em cair-lhe dos olhos, nunca pensara que essa sensação fosse tão libertadora, nunca pensara que lágrimas poderiam curar suas cicatrizes.

-Yuki – Nicásio quebrou o silêncio, preocupado com a garota, a afastou levemente de seu corpo, para poder fitar seu rosto, meio avermelhado pela friagem – ou seriam pelas lágrimas? – Não saberia afirmar. – Eu estarei sempre aqui, para o que você precisar, ouviu? – Ele secou as lágrimas da garota com os polegares, nunca pensara que a Yuki fosse tão dependente de alguém como estava sendo agora – E apesar das alfinetadas, eu... Eu... _Aishiteru_ **(27)**, Yuki. Ver-te chorando é o pior castigo que você poderia me dar.

Yuki o fitou por um tempo e logo juntou seus lábios aos dele, num simples selinho. O suficiente naquele momento. Nicásio sabia que ela estaria abalada de mais para poder fazer qualquer coisa. Eles se separaram depois de um tempo e Nicásio segurou o rosto da pequena, fitando o fundo de seus olhos lacrimejantes.

-Coloque tudo pra fora Yuki. É melhor do que você ficar guardando dentro do peito. Isso vai te machucar cada vez mais.

-...

-Confie em mim.

Yuki fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça e voltando a abraçá-lo, fugia daquele olhar que tanto insistia em conhecê-la, em desvendá-la. Permaneceram assim alguns momentos até que Nicásio voltou a falar, incomodado com o silêncio e preocupado com a garota, que naquelas vestes, ainda estava exposta ao frio.

-Vamos entrar Yu?

Ele se separou dela, voltando-se para a porta, para poder abri-la, Yuki já havia parado de chorar e se recomposto, adotando de volta o olhar frio de sempre. Fitou o homem a sua frente, e suspirou, pegando sua mão com delicadeza, fazendo-o olhar para si.

-_Aishiterumo_ **(27)**.

Ele lhe sorriu e abriu passagem para a garota, ela sorriu de canto e logo entrou na festa, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Nicásio pegou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos enquanto ainda estavam distantes da sala fez a pergunta.

-_Hai_.

A resposta foi simples, mas a necessária para os dois, ele voltou a tocar os lábios dela com os seus e logo eles voltaram para a sala, encontrando todos no clima natalino. Yoru foi, correndo até a irmã, abraçando-a enquanto Yuki revirava os olhos nas órbitas.

Mania nunca perdida, certo?

-Yuuu...! Achei que tinha morrido congelada!

-Não exagere _imouto_.

-Mas, mas... Ahh! Eu tenho que te contar! Já contei pra todo mundo...!

-O que...?

-Eu estou namorando o Anni! – exclamou contente, fazendo a irmã sorrir de canto e olhar furtiva e rapidamente até o Nicásio, depois voltou o olhar até a irmã. – Fala sério! Nem se eu pedisse ao papai Noel ele me daria isso!

-Não acredito que você ainda acredita naquele velho barrigudo de roupas vermelhas, Yo. – Quem fez o comentário foi o Anni, que sorria de canto com os braços cruzados.

-Anni!

-Claro que acredita, o que mais você acha que tem nessa cabecinha oca? – Yuki rebateu, dando duas leves batidinhas na cabeça da irmã, que ainda era um pouco mais baixa que ela.

-_Itai_ **(28)**, Yuki! Não dê chance pra ele me perturbar mais!

Yoru apenas ouviu as risadas de Anni e apertou os punhos, prestes a dar-lhe um soco a qualquer momento, Anni percebendo as intenções assassinas de sua _Koi_ **(29)**, postou-se a correr, fugindo de qualquer objeto que Yoru pudesse jogar nele e arrancando risadas dos restantes da sala.

Nicásio ainda se aproximou de Yuki, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. Recebendo um olhar, que logo foi voltado para a confusão que era Kamus tentando segurar Yoru e Anni escondido atrás de Milena.

É, eram apenas... Uma família feliz?

* * *

**Fim ?

* * *

**

**Vocabulário:**

(1) - Piccola fusibile: Pequena Espoleta.

(2) - Dobe: Idiota.

(3) - Fratella: Irmã

(4) - Bakayorou: Seu retardado

(5) - Taidama: Cheguei. A resposta é Okeari: Bem vinda.

(6) – Oto-san: Pai.

(7) – Oka-san: Mãe.

(8) – Hai: Sim, certo.

(9) – Kami / Kami-sama: Deus japonês.

(10) – Iie: Não.

(11) – Imouto-chan / Imouto: Irmã mais nova, semelhante ao nosso 'maninha'.

(12) – Anee-san / anee: Irmã mais velha, semelhante ao nosso 'mana'.

(13) – Hashis: Pauzinhos japoneses, aqueles que usam pra comer.

(14) – Itadakimasu: Deus abençoe essa comida. (Típico de japoneses --' É algo como uma brevíssima oração antes de comer)

(15) – '-senpai: maneira desleixada de se referir à pessoa mais velha.

(16) – Doshite: Por que?

(17) – Onegai: Por favor.

(18) – Kaza: Porque (usado para respostas.)

(19) – '-sama / '-san: Sufixo usado para pessoas mais influentes ou mais poderosas. (Algo como 'senhor' ou 'mestre'.)

(20) – Musume / musume-chan: Filha.

(21) – La li hoo: Palavras no sentido de 'Lá lá lá'.

(22) – Mioma: Tipo de câncer benigno, porém, com o tempo pode se tornar maligno.

(23) – Itoko / Itoko-chan: Primo, prima.

(24) – Quem não entendeu bem a descrição do vestido da Milena, acesse: _www (ponto) aloesmodas (ponto) com (ponto) Br (barra) festa (ponto) htm_

(25) – Enzo: O 'nome' do Mascara nessa fic. Pertence a Theka Dreams.

(26) – Arigatou: Obrigado (a) (Como se ninguém soubesse uù)

(27) – Aishiteru: Eu te amo, a resposta é Aishiterumo: Eu também te amo.

(28) – Itai: Ai.

(29) – Koi / Koibito / Gaaru / Gaaru-furendo: Namorado (a).

* * *

_**Explicações:**__ Se alguém por algum acaso não entendeu, ou não percebeu, eu não quis fazer casais yaois, até porque estávamos no Japão, e esse tipo de relacionamento lá não é permitido. Portanto, qualifiquem a Milena como o Milo, a Samantha como o Saga e a Afrodite como... Bem, o Dite. xD_

_Eu simplesmente deixei os 'semes' como homens e os 'ukes' como mulheres. (Apesar de eu e a Theka usarmos um Milo seme, acho que pra essa história ele ficaria mais como mãe do que como pai. Certo?)_

_Bom, o que posso dizer? Adorei escrever essa história, até porque é muito realística e consegui fazer ao menos um final descente. Claro, a história em si é bem triste, mas não é nada além da fatídica realidade. Foi uma das oneshots mais longas que eu escrevi. E sim, ela espera a continuação, porem será uma longshot de capítulos separados._

_Ela terá a administração de Yuki sobre o clã Namida, os grandes acontecimentos e mais um pouco sobre o passado das duas garotinhas. Como elas foram adotadas e muitos outros fatos, confusões, problemas na vida dessas duas. E sim, pretendo fazer fatos bem realísticos e concretos, não fugir muito ao contexto dessa fic em si._

_A longshot será postada nessa conta também, porque eu e a Theka combinamos enfim de toda e qualquer fic que tenha as duas mocinhas ai em cima e os coadjuvantes serão somente postadas nessa conta. Claro, se você quiser emprestado quaisquer fatos, nomes ou personagens citados nessa fic, por favor, entre em contato que nós lhe cederemos os personagens, tendo em troca a pequena nota no topo de cada capitulo dizendo que o que foi usado pertence a Insane Dreams._

_Sobre os clãs e toda aquela história sobre sucessão e pessoas renegadas pelo clã, é uma triste realidade, isso existe no Japão. Se você não nascer com certas características do clã, você simplesmente não pertence a ele. (Estranho não?) E isso leva a muitas pessoas ao suicídio._

_A sucessão do clã sempre será feita do líder do clã ao seu primogênito (Isso explica o porque da yoru ficar tão brava sendo renegada enquanto a irmã seria a sucessora de tudo aquilo). Porém, se o primogênito não obtiver a maioridade quando o líder falecer, ele será passado ao seu irmão ou a uma pessoa antiga no clã, até que o sucessor possa tomar seu lugar de direito. (Isso será explicado melhor na próxima fic.)_

_Bom, outra coisa que eu gostaria de comentar aqui, apesar de várias pessoas não lerem essa nota final (eu admito, ela tá enorme o.O), vocês sabem que eu estou apta a elogios, críticas e sugestões por reviews, mas saibam que essa fic sendo 'Yaoi' tem que ser respeitada, afinal, no summary mesmo está escrito isso, e há milhares de avisos no topo da página avisando aos desavisados. Não queiram vir com 'Eu odeio Yaoi' ou coisas do gênero, não sou tão boazinha quanto pareço, irão receber a resposta merecida, entendidos?_

_Então, acho que é só. Agradeço quem tiver lido essa fic, agradeço ainda mais quem tiver a coragem de ir até o botão lá embaixo e apertar 'go', deixando um review._

_A minha mana, feliz natal, esse presente é pra você._

_Agradeço a minha mãe (por ter betado a minha fic), ao google (pelas pesquisas e mais) e bom, a todo mundo que leu até aqui._

_Feliz Natal e Boas Festas._

_Kissus. Ja._

_Insane Teffy _


End file.
